I Never Saw This Coming
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: DRABBLE. Alice never thought that she would ever fall in love with the prime minister of the Castle of Hearts, never in her dreams. PeterxAlice


It had been about five years since that time. Honestly, when she looked back on it, she could have never seen things ending up this way, but at the same time, she couldn't see herself happier. The stalker that had brought her to this strange world, who had stalked her, who had nearly tried to kill everyone she associated with was now playing with a little girl in his lap. A girl with the same white hair, floppy soft ears, and Alice's greenish blue eyes.

'He seems so different this way…' she sighed, with a gentle smile as she looked towards the two, the little girl babbling at the man with a smile. The other two little boys who were passed out in the bed they shared, gripping their pillows tightly to their small frames, their small brown ears occasionally flopping down in their faces, only to have them brush them away irritably with their small hands.

"Peter, don't you think you should be sleeping? You have to work again tomorrow" she asked, as she turned towards her now husband and third child. 'Soon there will be four' a gentle kick in her stomach reminded her, as she placed her hand over her rounded stomach gently. The prime minister gave a gentle smile.

"Let's get you to bed, Elsie" he picked up the two year old, and led her off. Taking a seat on the couch gently, she looked to the ring around her third finger. It looked the same as when he had first proposed to her.

She then rubbed her solid stomach ever so gently. The kicking continued, which caused her to laugh. She remembered the first time she was pregnant with the twins, how the kicking had scared her senseless, to where she ended up burning her hand when she was cooking.

She remembered being dragged here against her will. She had hated the white rabbit. Despised him. Wanted him dead. But something about him… He was handsome, even if he was icky… When she lived in the heart castle, she didn't expect to eventually fall in love with the stalker— No… The desperate fool who had loved her so much. Nor did she expect to get married! Let alone pregnant!

It had been a few months after they had been married, and everyone was practically in shock. Once people found out that Alice was engaged to the rabbit, everyone thought she had gone insane. Even Gray insisted on having her tested. If that wasn't enough, after the wedding, when she told people she was pregnant, everyone was speechless. Even Julius looked up from his work with wide eyes.

Peter, on the other hand, was ecstatic and immediately wanted to have another one! 'Wait until this one is born!' she had exclaimed. 'And why would you want another one?!' she remembered the smile on his face when he had answered her. 'I want as many as possible, Alice~'

That had both freaked her out, but also made her blush at the same time. Then when she realized they were twins, she nearly fell over. Looking back on all the past events that had led up to this, she felt a small tear roll down her cheek.

She was happy, she really was. When Peter returned, he immediately stopped. "Alice! Are you alright?!" he exclaimed with worry, as he rushed towards her, taking a seat beside her. "I'm fine~ I was just thinking of how things have been these past years…" smiling even wider, she rubbed the tears away, and gasped as she felt another kick.

Standing from his seat, Peter smiled, and knelt in front of her, before placing his cheek over her stomach gently. He was practically embracing her and the bump of their unborn child. She stroked his hair gently, as they stayed that way for a good time. Finally standing up again, he held out a hand to help her out. "Let's go, my love. You need to rest as well~ So you can be healthy for the baby"

She took his outstretched hand, pulling herself up, and placing a gentle kiss against his lips, much to his surprise. His face went red as a tomato, but he tried to hide it, as they headed to bed. Crawling under the covers, she rested her head against his shoulder. As he removed his glasses, he spoke in a low voice.

"Alice, I'm glad you chose me… I love you. I love you, I love you, Alice~ You, Elsie, Wilguen, and Lucien… And soon, Killer~"

"…..This is why you don't come up with the names, Peter" she sighed, as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Goodnight, my love" he whispered, before falling asleep. She smiled, and leaned her head against him. Never in her dreams had she ever seen this coming. Falling for the one person who she avoided the most, hated the most, wanted gone the most, but truly loved her more then life itself.

**This is from a drabble I did on Tumblr :'D Wilguen is an inside joke, as is Killer XD I didn't ship Peter and Alice until now xD ENJOY BROS.**


End file.
